1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to loudspeaker control apparatuses and methods for inspecting loudspeakers, and more particularly to loudspeaker control apparatuses and methods for inspecting loudspeakers, for allowing an inspector to perceive whether the loudspeakers are operating normally.
2. Description of the Background Art
For loudspeakers which are provided in a room or the like, there is a need for inspection to see whether the loudspeakers are operating normally. For example, Patent Literature 1 discloses a technology in which a surface of a vibrating section of a loudspeaker is irradiated with non-diffused light and an inspector checks a part of the surface of the vibrating section irradiated with the non-diffused light, thereby inspecting whether the loudspeaker is operating normally.    [Patent Literature 1] Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication No. 2006-279755
In the conventional inspecting method disclosed in Patent Literature 1; however, although it is possible to detect a loudspeaker which is not operating normally immediately after manufacture or before shipment (immediately prior to factory shipment) of the loudspeaker, there is a problem that once a plurality of loudspeakers are provided in a room or the like, for example, it is not easy to inspect whether the loudspeakers are operating normally.
Specifically, in the conventional inspecting method, with respect to each of a plurality of loudspeakers provided in a room or the like, a light source is required for irradiating a surface of a vibrating section of the loudspeaker with non-diffused light in such a manner that the non-diffused light is incident perpendicular to the surface. In other words, light sources which correspond to the respective loudspeakers are required, and a surface of a vibrating section of each loudspeaker needs to be irradiated with non-diffused light at a predetermined angle. For this reason, it is difficult for an inspector to check, with respect to each of the plurality of loudspeakers provided in the room or the like, whether the loudspeaker is operating normally. Furthermore, there is a case where the inspector cannot inspect the loudspeaker depending on its location.